


Nine Months of Expectancy

by Lady_Yunalesca245



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Yunalesca245/pseuds/Lady_Yunalesca245
Summary: Leon S. Kennedy was a number of things, but becoming a Father wasn't on his rather short bucket list.  It was alright - he had nine months to learn.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Chris Redfield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Nine Months of Expectancy

Leon knew something was wrong the moment the smell of eggs and bacon sent him running towards the toilet forcing him to empty his guts into the porcelain. It wasn't too strange to find himself deep into a toilet considering his recent increase in alcohol but he knew his body well enough to know that eggs and bacon - his favorite meal - did not send him to the toilet. In fact, it was a cure-all for the majority of his hangovers. So, it was quite a disappointment that after several attempts to cook, Leon had no choice but to toss the bacon and eggs into the trash and internally mourn as he reached for a piece of toast and glass of ginger ale.

Leon felt like he lost a battle - a privilege - as he stared down at the toast with no butter or jelly or-

"This is fucking awful." Leon mumbled around the mouthful of bread, reaching for the ginger ale and swallowing down with a grimace. It was light. It had no taste and Leon wanted nothing to do with it. So, he tossed the toast in the trash, dumped the drink in the sink and started on pancakes. But, as the smell drifted into his nose, his stomach rumbled and he was following the now worn trail to the bathroom and his head was back in the toilet, dumping out what little his stomach contents possessed.

What. The. Fuck.

Leon's head was still in the toilet when he heard the front door open and shut with a firm click that was followed by a deep voice that never failed to send a shiver down his spine. He jumped when he felt a cool and callused hand against the back of his sweat soaked neck.

"Leon?" Chris rumbled and in an instant, the nausea Leon felt was swept away as Chris' smell of pine and rain drifted past his nose. "Are you alright?" Chris bent down on one knee and rubbed a hand up and down Leon's back, the motion soothing and grounding. "You smell-"

"Vomit?" Leon ground out, lifting himself out of the toilet and pressing against Chris in a small effort of comfort. "I smell like vomit and sadness." Leon leaned closer, a flush dusting his cheeks when Chris pressed his lips against his temple. "What are you doing here?"

Chris was silent against him for a moment and Leon thought he failed to hear him when the older man spoke up, his tone hesitant. "I haven't heard from you. I was worried. You don't usually drop off the grid - not with me."

Leon blinked at the excuse feeling his cracked lips pull into a small smile. "You were worried about me? I can take care of myself, Redfield. And I don't drop off the grid with you because you're too bullheaded and stubborn to catch a clue that I want to be alone."

"And look where being alone got you." Chris motioned a free hand towards the vomit filled toilet. "How long have you been sick?"

Leon's lips thinned at the question. He didn't want to tell Chris that he had been sick for two weeks and he didn't get the chance when the older man buried his face into his neck and took a deep breath, forcing another shudder down his spine.

"Leon-"

"Two weeks," Leon mumbled, wanting to push Chris away and pull him closer all at once. "I can't eat breakfast."

A warm hand slipped underneath his shirt, startling Leon as it was placed against his stomach. "Do you need to go to the hospital? Or to the doctor?"

"No-"

"No?" Chris snorted, his hand moving back and forth against his stomach before slipping lower to his waist. "If you keep vomiting, you're going to get dehydrated, and then you'll really have to go," Chris grunted, lifting himself and Leon off the floor. "So, why don't we go before that happens?"

"I'll be fine if I don't eat."

Chris sighed and he looked a touch frustrated. "Do you hear yourself right now? What are you supposed to do with you don't eat? Or drink? Do you honestly think that the DSO will let you back into the field in your condition?"

Leon shrugged, struggling not to hide the fact that he would be disappointed if he couldn't return to the field. Granted, his mentality would be thankful, but he wouldn't know what to do with himself. He could become an adviser to the DSO or even the BSAA - Chris didn't even pretend that he was headhunting him for the last three years.

"It shouldn't require such deep thinking." Chris teased softly. "You want to get better don't you?"

"Of course I do, but you know how I feel about doctors."

"I do." Chris conceded, urging him out of the bathroom and towards the front door where his coat and shoes were placed. "I'm not a fan either, but the sooner we do it, the better off you'll be, right?"

Leon grimaced. "Right."

One of the benefits of belonging to the U.S. Government was the urgency used to deal with their agents. So, it took no less than an hour for him to be swept into his doctor's office, who, by the looks of it, was quite unimpressed by his lab results.

"I don't need blood tests to see that you're dehydrated." Dr. Robertson shot her stubborn patient an exasperated look. "What you should have been tossing up, you should have been replacing, Leon." Dr. Robertson turned to Chris who had the decency to look at the wall. "Why didn't you convince him to see an OB/GYN?"

Leon stared at her with a mild frown, sharing a confused look with Chris. "Why in the hell would I see an OB/GYN? I'm not pregnant."

Dr. Robertson's eyebrows shot up before her eyes narrowed to slits. "You're not pregnant?" She waved the lab results with a small grin. "Well, that explains it. You didn't know." waved a hand towards his still flat stomach. "You're about three weeks along which explains the lack of appetite and morning sickness."

"Oh my God." Leon swallowed, thinking back about when and where this could've- Leon turned his head to stare at Chris who was staring at him with wide eyes. "You-"

"It takes two to tango." Dr. Robertson murmured. "You're on the best birth control and suppressants on the market, but they are known to be faulty on occasion. It's about one in three hundred percent chance that it fails. It was a fluke, to be honest." Dr. Robertson rose from her seat, smoothing her scrubs and coat with a small sigh. "I hope congratulations are in order?"

When she received no response, moved towards the door. She really didn't need this shit right now. "I'll give you two a moment."

The door clicked shut, leaving Chris and Leon in swift silence. Leon rose from the seat and ignored the fact that his hands were shaking drawing Chris's concern.

"Leon-" Chris reached out, startled that Leon all but pushed him away with a small snarl that sounded so vicious that he took a cautious step back. He narrowed his eyes at the action but didn't try to approach Leon again. "What's going on with you?"

"I'm pregnant," Leon uttered, tossing Chris a look so scornful that it forced Chris into a swift silence. "I wish I could blame you. I wish I could just put this entire incident on you, but I can't and it's wrong and what the hell are we supposed to do with a kid, Redfield? If you haven't noticed, I don't exactly have my head on straight half the time and you're not even home half the time."

"We'll have to change." Chris returned softly and Leon hated the way that Chris was staring at him as if it suddenly meant everything. "We'll have to adjust our lives to suit the needs of our child. We don't need to make this harder than it needs to be, Leon."

"I don't know anything about raising children." Leon admitted. "I didn't want to have children."

"At all?" Chris prodded, taking a step closer and lacing his fingers with Leon's. "The thought never tempted you? To see a little you running around?"

Leon's lips thinned and failed to come up with an adequate response. He was an only child and he always felt like he missed out not having siblings and he always envious of Chris and Claire's relationship. Yet-

"I can't bear to leave it alone." Leon murmured, raising his head to stare into Chris' eyes. "We live dangerous lives and is it really right for us to bring children into it? What if something happens to us? We can't bring children into this world and leave as it is can we?"

"No." Chris admitted, looking a touch stricken as Leon's words rang true. "We can't, but we can't give up on moving on in life either, Leon. We can't deprive ourselves of things that life has to offer and that includes children." Chris pulled his hand away and placed on Leon's still flat stomach. "I want this child. It was unexpected, but that doesn't mean I won't love it, but I want you to be happy and I don't want to force you into something that you don't want to do, Leon. I will respect any decision that you decide to make, okay?"

Leon swallowed back the sudden lump that formed in his throat at Chris' words - even the implications- and nodded. "I want to think about it if that's alright with you?"

"Of course."

Leon opened his mouth to press further when a knock on the door ended their small reprieve as Dr. Robertson's smooth voice came through the wood, asking for permission to enter.

"Come in." Chris called out, stepping away from Leon and placing himself in his previous seat as the doctor stepped in with several thick pamphlets and a small bag. "You brought presents?"

"I brought vitamins." Dr. Robertson handed the pamphlets and bag to Chris with a small grin. "And those pamphlets are for childbirth and raising classes should you choose to attend. I also set up an appointment with your OB/GYN for the 1st of September." Dr. Robertson turned to Leon with a small smile. "I still want you to see me if you have problems other than with the baby. A number of women and men seem to think that they only see their OB/GYN once they become pregnant, but that isn't this case. I want to see how you're doing so you're next appointment is November 9th, alright?"

"Sure thing, Doc." Leon slid off the table, huffing when Chris stood to help him down. "I'm not an invalid."

"You're pregnant." Chris countered with a small grin. "You're moving for two now, right?"

At the teasing, Leon's lips pulled into a strained smile. He still didn't know if he was going to keep the baby and he should have informed Dr. Robertson, but the warm smile she and Chris gave him stalled his tongue as he checked out of the office and was guided to the car. Deep down, he knew it would be best if they didn't put a child into the equation but the thought of a child with his and Chris' personality and traits running around sounded like a dream and his inner Omega purred at the thought of giving his Alpha a child. It didn't take an idiot to see that Chris wanted and loved children stemming from the fact that he had to raise Claire practically on his own and Leon-

Leon didn't have the heart to take such an opportunity away.

So, he would bear the all the woes and wonders of this pregnancy and he would welcome this child into this damned world with Chris at his side.


End file.
